The Hales
by emash10900
Summary: Derek Hales life before the fire.
1. Chapter 1

The Hales

Written by, Emash10900

This Fan-Fiction story is based on the show teen wolf. I give Jeff Davis the creator of Teen Wolf Credit for Derek, Cora, Peter, Laura, Hale name, and Talia Hale. All of the other Characters are originated by me. Thank you.

Author's quick note: I love feedback and I will be constantly updating. Thank you.

13 Year Old Derek's POV

I was sitting on the floor watching Uncle Peter play with Cora while mom made dinner. The whole pack was coming over tonight and mom was making a big dinner. Tomorrow was a full moon and Grandma Joe and my Cousin Kylee will be watching me, my Cousin Reese, my sister Cora, and my Cousin Tyler. Mom, Aunt Sheridan, and my Cousin Alexis are helping my sister Laura with her transformation. While my older brother Jeff is going out with Dad, Peter, my Cousin Mack, Grandpa Zane, and Uncle Grant and scope out the area to mark it as territory. It sucks I can't go with them yet but dad says I can go when I'm older and he said one day I might become Alpha but I will have to work for it.

"Derek can you please come here." My mom called.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow night I would like you to be extra helpful with Cora. Can you do that for me?" She asked me.

"Yes mam." I told her.

I then went back to the living room and was about to sit when I heard the front door open. I could tell it was Jeff because of his scent. I walked over to him.

"Can we go play basketball now?" I asked him.

"No I have to go help dad downstairs." He told me walking past me.

"Ugh you promised." I told him but he was already gone.

I sat down next to Cora and Peter left to go talk to my mom.

"Hey why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner. The rest of the pack will be here any minute." Peter told me.

I nodded and headed upstairs.

I opened my door and walked to my closet. I grabbed a Blue tank top that said RVCA in white and put it on. I picked out black Nike shorts on and to top it off long black Nike socks with my Nike running shoes. I then brushed my teeth and my hair then started walking down stairs that was until I ran into Laura. She growled at me and pushed me into the wall and I saw her eyes go gold. But, before I could do anything dad and Peter restrained her they then took her downstairs and into the training room in the Cellar. I walked downstairs and mom looked at me to see if I was ok and I nodded.

"I'm hungry Der can you get me something to eat?" Cora asked me.

"Come on." I told her grabbing her hand and walking to the kitchen.

I made a plate for her and she sat on one of the stools by our island. That's when I heard the door open and I knew the rest of the pack was here. Grandma Joe came in and hugged me and I gave her a hug back.

"Grandma Joe!" Cora yelled excited.

"Inside voices Cora we don't want to hurt any ones ears do we." Grandma Joe told Cora.

I walked out to where everyone was and I saw the grown-ups talking and I walked over to Tyler and we walked out to the back yard. I grabbed a basketball and we started to play 1 on 1.

"I heard what happened to Laura." He told me and I blocked him taking the ball and dribbling to the half court line.

"And?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yup." I told him taking a shot.

"You don't seem ok." He told me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Look I'm fine I promise. " I told him.

We played for a little while and when we were done we went back inside. When dinner was ready we ate and I was tired and had a headache so I crashed for the night. But, I heard someone by my door and I could tell it was Laura.

"Derek…" She called and I ignored her.

"I know you're awake can I come in?" She asked me.

"Whatever." I told her.

She opened the door and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier. You just don't understand how hard it is to control it sometimes." She told me.

I ignored her and closed my eyes.

"Well I apologized and did my part now it's your choice to forgive me." She said leaving.

I kept my eyes closed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up late and I rushed into the shower and after I dried off and grabbed white skinny jeans, a RVCA hoody that was blue, and black Vlado high tops. I grabbed my back pack and ran down stairs. Mom then handed me an apple and Peter grabbed his keys and drove me to school in the Camaro which I want to have next year when I can drive.

I got out of the car and made it on time to my first class. The day dragged on and I hated coming to school on full moons because Laura and Jeff were gone and I was stuck here dealing with school. I walked into my 7th hour and sat in the back. I hated sitting in the front in this class because they always get called and since my teacher is mainly blind he can't even see the back of the class. I got my notebook out and a pen. Today I guess we were watching a movie so nap time for me.

"Pssstttt…. Are you Derek Hale?" A girl sitting next to me asked.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked her.

"Tracy and I am warning you either you become my boyfriend or I will expose you and your whole family." She told me.

"Huh?" I asked her trying to not show any realization about what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid Hale. We know your family secret about you all being werewolves. Now are you my boyfriend?" She asked me.

"No you're not my type." I told her.

"You asked for it." She told me moving her desk closer to mine along with her friend on the other side of me.

I then felt them stab me in my sides but I quickly realized they were claws. I grunted from the pain and I felt the blood run down to the waist of my pants. My new white pants.

"Please stop…" I said to them barely a whisper.

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Yeah anything." I told her.

She and her friend then ripped their claws out of me. I gasped and the girl put her hand over my mouth.

"Sir I think he's going to be sick." The girl named Tracy told the teacher.

"Take him to the Nurse." The teacher told the girl.

She then grabbed my arm and I walked out of the class room but I could barely stand. Once we were out she dropped me off at a bench and walked back into the classroom and came back out with my bag.

"If you tell anyone about this I will hurt your little friend Paige and expose you." She told me and kicked me in the ribs and I felt something crack.

She then left and I was sitting on the bench alone bleeding. I found my phone and called Peter.

"Hello." I heard Peter say on the other line.

"I need your help." I told Peter with a raspy voice due to the pain.

"I'm on my way." He told me.

I grabbed my bag and limped my way outside and I saw Peter pull up. He got out of the car and ran towards me. I then felt my knees go week but he caught me. He then put me in the car and started driving.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked me.

"Don't take me home." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Mom will freak." I told him gasping because my sides were burning and it hurt to breathe because of my ribs.

"I'll take you to Deaton." He told me heading toward the other direction.

I nodded and started to feel tired so I closed my eyes.

"Derek don't fall asleep we're here." Peter told me.

Peter then grabbed me and entered through the back entrance. Deaton appeared and he took me from Peter and laid me on a table.

"Strap him down." Deaton told Peter.

"Don't strap me down I'm fine." I told them and winced in pain as I moved.

When they were done strapping me down Deaton cut my hoody and t-shirt off of me and I heard them gasp.

"It's not bad." I told them.

I looked down and I saw my ribs were black and purple and my sides were all bloody and I felt nauseous just looking at it.

I then turned my head and threw up black stuff all over the floor.

"His body is trying to heal." Deaton told Peter.

"Isn't that good?" Peter asked Deaton.

"If his ribs heal wrong then he will have permanent damage." Deaton told Peter.

"If I give him this it will slow the healing fast enough for me to align his ribs correctly." Deaton told Peter holding up a needle.

I started squirming at the sight of the needle and before I could say anything Deaton injected it in my ribs and roared out in pain.

"Please… stop…"I said between gasps.

"Hang in there." Peter told me.

The door suddenly flew open and I saw my mom and dad standing there and they looked horrified at what they saw. I eventually passed out and when I woke I was home and in my bed. I looked around and saw my father sitting in my desk chair and he got up and sat down at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I told him and I sat up. I lifted my shirt and saw I was healed.

I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I looked at the time and saw it was five thirty and my game started in ten minutes. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I put my basketball jersey on and shorts. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and quickly grabbed my bag.

"I fell end of story. I have a game to get to." I told him walking out the door.

"Derek." I heard him call to me.

I ran out the front door and Peter was there waiting by the car.

"Need a ride?" He asked me grinning.

"Yeah." I said and got in.

"Your parents are worried about you ya know." Peter told me.

"That's why I didn't want them to find out. I knew they would worry and all." I said as he pulled up to the school.

I got out and ran into the gym and the game was about to start. Just as the game was about to start I saw Tracy sitting next to Paige in the bleachers. I growled and she smiled.

"Hale! Come on." The coach yelled to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV

When the game was over I ran into the locker room and my body felt like it was on fire. I took off my jersey and turned on the shower. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Tracy. I growled at her and she just laughed.

"Look Hale. I am the one with the claws and fangs and you are still just a cub who hasn't shifted yet." She told me laughing.

"Get out!" I yelled at her.

"Can't you just feel your body ripping at each other and your head pounding? Hurts like a Bitch doesn't it. "She told me whispering in my ear.

I snarled at her.

"Stop that nasty behavior or Paige gets it GOT IT!" She yelled at me.

She then left the locker room and when I felt the pain fade. I turned the shower off and I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and put on a black hoody that had RVCA written on it. I then grabbed my bag and left. I waited outside for Peter and when he finally came he didn't look happy.

"Why so glum looking?" I asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else about the other pack that entered Beacon Hills?" He asked me.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and saw a text from a random number and it said,

"Not a word or she gets it." I automatically knew it was Tracy and I turned my phone off.

"What pack?" I asked Peter hoping he wasn't paying attention to my heartbeat.

"Don't what pack me! You know exactly what I am talking about. This isn't good Derek. Pretty soon there will be challenges for Alpha coming our way." Peter told me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else. I didn't think it was a big deal." I told Peter.

"Not a Big Deal! Are you kidding me this is a huge deal! And if you think I am being harsh wait until Talia talks to you." Peter told me.

We then pulled up to the house and I grabbed my bag and walked into the house.

"Derek!" I heard my mom call.

I slowly walked to her office and when I entered her office I closed the door behind me.

"How was your game?" She asked me.

"Good. I scored 9 baskets and the game was 47 to 11." I told her.

"Good. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" She asked me.

"Um…that depends am I in trouble?" I asked her fidgeting with my basketball.

"Is there a reason for you to be in trouble?" She asked me.

I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"There is this girl, named Tracy… and she is blackmailing me. She said that I have to be her boyfriend or else she will hurt the actual girl I may care about and expose us." I told her.

"I see. Well you may go now." She told me.

I got up to leave and when I opened the door she spoke again.

"Derek. I know I am your Alpha but I am more than just that I am also your mother. If there is a problem don't hesitate to tell me, or if you need help I am here no matter what and I will take care of Tracy." She told me and I walked up to my room and took a long shower.

After I put some sweatpants on and hopped into bed eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.

"DEREK GET UP!"I heard my sister Laura yell at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the lock it was 7:35 and school started at 7:40. I rushed out of bed and got dressed and grabbed my back pack and ran down stairs. Mom smiled to me and handed me a bagel and I ran out the door with Laura and Peter to school.

The day went by fast and before I realized it, it was time to go home. I was walking out of the building when someone grabbed me. I turned around and saw it was Tracy.

"What do you want?" I asked her annoyed.

"I want to know why you told your pack about my families pack when I told you not to!?" She yelled at me.

I looked around and it seems know body heard her but I clearly did.

"I didn't tell them anything. Did you really think that your little pack could come onto our territory and demand top Alpha? Because if you thought that then you must be friggin retarted." I told her walking away.

When I finally got home I saw dad and Peter were training Laura in the training room and mom was helping Cora with her homework.  
"The rest of the pack will be here any second and they are going to be keeping a nearby residence in Beacon Hills." Mom told me and I knew it was because of the pack that crossed our territory.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Emash10900 here! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am a freshman in high school and am doing dual enrollment while trying to graduate a year early. I have been super busy but will try and squeeze in time to write chapters for my stories because I am far away from being done. Thank you so much for your patience and hope you forgive me for the wait. Keep commenting and please send in new ideas for upcoming chapters. I love comments and new ideas! Thank you!

**********************************************************************************************************************"Derek! Get out of the bathroom!" Laura yelled to me.

"Go away." I told her.

"God Damn it Derek. Get out you have been in there for an hour!" She yelled to me.

I opened the door a little bit and just laughed at her closing and locking it again.

"DEREK!" Laura screamed at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her as I finished getting ready. When I was done and about to open the door Laura ripped it off of its hinges.

"GET OUT!" She roared at me and pushed me out of the bathroom.

Peter and mom came upstairs when they heard Laura roar.

"Laura! Derek! My office now." Mom yelled at us.

I walked downstairs ahead of mom and Laura towards mom's office. When we all sat down and the door was closed Laura started rambling and yelling about how she shouldn't have to share a bathroom with me. When she stopped rambling mom asked me my side of the story.

"I was in the bathroom getting ready when I heard Laura pounding on the door telling me to get out and that my time was up. I told her to go away and that I wasn't done, and she ripped the door off the hinges." I told her.

"Were you taunting her?" Mom asked me.

"Sort of." I told her.

"You both need to get along. I am grounding you two until I see you getting along. That includes no hanging out with friends, no electronics, and no dance or basketball at all until this is settled and you both are civil. If I see one more argument that causes another thing to be broken in this house on purpose by you two there will be harsher consequences do you both understand?" She asked us.

"Yes Mam" We told her in sync.

"Now I want your phones, laptops, and you both to go upstairs and fix the door that you both were responsible for breaking." She told us.

"What about my game tomorrow?" I asked her.

"You better start getting along with Laura now or you won't be playing in any more games." She told me.

When Laura and I had given mom our phones and our laptops we started to fix the door.

"This is all your fault." Laura whispered to me.

"Keep it up Laura and I will put you in the training cage for the next full moon." Mom called out to Laura.

She stopped talking and we finished putting the door back up. When it was fixed I went to my room and laid down on my bed. An hour later the rest of the pack came and I guess they bought a house down the road from us.

"Derek stop moping and go help Uncle Grant and Aunt Sheridan unpack. They need all the help they can get." Dad told me.

I got off of my bed and walked down stairs. I walked out the front door and down the road where the new house was.

"Derek! Come to help?" Aunt Sheridan called to me.

"Yes mam." I told her and grabbed a box bringing it inside.

When their house was all set up I headed home where mom was cooking a big dinner. That night the whole pack ate at our house. Mom cooked ribs, steaks, veggies, and a bunch of other foods that were good. I was stuffed at the end of dinner and was ready to crash in my warm bed.

The next day really hadn't been eventful, but mom ungrounded Laura and I and I got to go to my game. When everyone got back from the game the adults started planning out tomorrow's full moon. They wanted to be pre pared if anything were to happen that included the other pack. Let's just say mom will be furious if anyone tries to come within ten miles of our home. She is so protective, but that is what an alpha is especially a momma alpha.

I hope tomorrow goes well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see…


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's POV

I've been through a lot of full moons, but this one felt different. I felt different. There wasn't really the urge to rip someone's head off, so I guess that's good. But, there was an uneasy feeling that I couldn't put my finger around.

"Der?" I heard Cora say gently through my locked door.

"One second." I told her and got off my bed while taking another shot at my basketball hoop that was on my closet door. I walked to my door and unlocked it letting Cora come in.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" I asked her picking her up and putting her on my bed.

"I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Peter read me a story about zombies and it was scary." She told me hugging her teddy.

"Zombies aren't real. Peter's story was a make believe." I told her trying not to smile.

It's funny. Here's Cora living in a house full of werewolves and she is scared of a little bedtime story about zombies.

"Can I sweep with you? Please Der." She asked me giving me her sad face.

"Okay, just stay on the other side of the bed." I told her.

"Otay." She told me and climbed to the other side of my bed and curled herself up into a tiny ball.

"Night Cor." I told her and climbed into my bed.

I shut the light off and settled into a comfortable position.

"You're the best brother ever Der." Cora told me yawning.

When I woke up the sun was glaring straight into my eyes. I squinted and looked away from it. I looked to the other end of the bed and saw Cora was still sound asleep.

I grabbed my phone off my side table and saw I had a text from Paige.

To Derek : {Meet me tonight at the bridge in the woods 10:00 sharp. I have a surprise.} –Paige

Tonight's the Full Moon, crap. Maybe we can reschedule.

To Paige : {Can we do tomorrow night?") – Derek

To Derek : {I leave tomorrow morning for my band concert. It has to be dark out for the surprise, so it has to be tonight.} –Paige

To Paige: {k, I'll be there.} – Derek

I put my phone back on the charger and quietly got out of my bed. I changed quickly and just as I was about to leave my room Cora woke up.

"I want Waffles." She told me rubbing her eyes.

I smiled at her and she jumped off my bed.

"You want a piggy back ride down?" I asked her and she jumped on my back with her teddy under one arm.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I set Cora in one of the kitchen chairs and mom set food out for us.

"Thanks." I told her and sat down next to Cora and began to eat.

"This is really good." Cora said with her mouth full.

"You're sweet Cora, but please don't talk with your mouth full." Mom told Cora trying not to laugh.

I finished eating and when I was done mom took my dish to the sink.

"I have to run some errands before tonight, so Peter will be the adult around to watch." Mom told me and I nodded.

The day flew by fast and when it was time to meet up with Paige I started to get nervous. Everyone besides the mature werewolves of the pack were sleeping and I was the only one up. The rest of the pack had gone out and were patrolling out territory. I was thankful the bridge where I was meeting Paige at wasn't on out territory, because that would mean my chances of getting caught were high and right now they are very slim.

I changed into black skinny jeans, black hoody, and black vans. Quietly I walked out of my room and down the stairs. A floorboard creaked and I froze in place hoping no one would wake up. The house was quiet so I slipped out of the house and started running towards the meeting spot.

While I was running I ran into someone, getting knocked to the ground, and when I looked up it was Peter.

"You are in big trouble." He told me.

Just as I was about to say something we heard vehicles coming towards us. Hunters…


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's POV

The vehicles stopped in front of us and before we could run they had their weapons pointed at us.

"Look boys we found ourselves a grown werewolf and a cub. This is a good night for us." A middle aged man said.

"Werewolves? There's no such thing as werewolves. We were just walking home when my little brother tripped." Peter told the man calm and collected while helping me up.

"You must be tired from walking all that way. Here have some water then." A hunter told us and he handed Peter a water bottle.

"Drink it. All of it." The hunter told Peter serious.

Peter put the bottle hesitantly to his lips and started drinking the water. Immediately he coughed and spit the water out as he roared in pain.

"Kill them. Both of them." Another hunter said and before they could shoot another howl echoed from the other end of the woods and I could tell it was my mom.

I tried howling, but it didn't come out right.

"Was that your howl?! It sounded like a cat being strangled!" A hunter said laughing at me.

I tried again, but this time it sounded amazing and loud.

"SHUT HIM UP!" A hunter yelled and shot me with a bow.

I screamed out in pain and Peter shifted into his wolf form.

He started fighting the hunters and I tried crawling away, but a hunter took another shot at me, only this time he shot me with a gun.

My eyelids started getting heavier for every second I fought to stay awake and eventually I felt them close, but not before I saw Uncle Mack come out of know where and attack the hunters.

When I woke up I was in the Animal Clinic. I looked around quickly and saw my parents with Peter standing at one of the room looking over someone. I sat up and when my vision got clearer I noticed it was Uncle Mack. He wasn't breathing. Uncle Mack wasn't breathing. What have I done?!

"NO!" I yelled out and jumped off the table.

"Derek! Stop." Deaton told me catching me and leading me back to the table I was previously laying on.

"No. He's dying. Save him!" I said urgently and frantic.

"Derek. Stop. He's already gone." Uncle Peter told me sternly.

"No. It's not true." I told him quietly.

"Derek. His heart no longer beats. He's dead." Peter told me trying to hide disappointment.

"I can't…I can't do this." I muttered and ran as fast as I could out of the Clinic.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Derek's POV

I didn't stop running until I was upstairs and in my room with the door locked. I slid off my sweaty tee and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had caused all of this. I was the reason Uncle Mack was dead. I was the cause. If I hadn't snuck out when I did, this would have never happened.

"Derek? Open the door." I heard my father say from outside of my room.

"I can't." I told him in a strained voice as I sat down on my bed.

"Yes you can." He responded.

I felt continuous trails of tears flood down my cheeks.

"Please Derek." My father said pleading with me.

"No." I whispered as I tried to furiously wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Derek…" My father started again, but I interrupted him.

"I SAID NO!" I roared at him and in that moment I shifted completely and the door came swinging in.

My father then rushed in and pinned me to the ground.

No matter how hard I tried to fight against him, he wouldn't budge.

"Derek stop!" I heard my mother roar at me and in that very command I stopped.

"Derek this wasn't your fault. I know it may seem like it, but it wasn't. You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But let me make myself clear. You are to follow your father's orders as you would mine. Do Not Disobey him or me. Do you understand.?" My mother asked me with her alpha voice.

"Yes ma'am." I told her and my dad let me off the ground and they then left the room.

A month later…

School had just ended and all I could think about was how much I was going to miss seeing Paige every day. She was going to Europe for a trip with her family and isn't going to be back for a month. I kind of wondered why my family never took vacations. Then again I can sort of understand that the werewolf thing could be a problem. They should make some sort of werewolf resort where the wolves run free. Only they don't, so I guess this is going to be another summer going to and from the swimming whole. Same old same old.

Today I planned on playing a game of ball with my dad and my Uncle Peter, but they both kept saying they were too busy. Ever since Peter met his girlfriend Corrine, he never spends time with me. I personally thought the bro code ruled over the girls. But I guess that's not how Peter sees it.

I guess today will just be a day of video games.

After four hours of video games my mom interrupted my game.

"You need to go outside. Get some fresh air. It's summer. I know Paige is on vacation with her family and that stings. I know. But you need to get out and breathe in the fresh wood. It's summer. "She told me and I got up from the couch and went upstairs to my room.

I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt and threw on my running shoes. I then grabbed my phone and earbuds and went for a run. A long one…

{Hey guys, I just started again. If you want constant updates, please leave a comment and your wish will be granted. Thank You!"}


End file.
